The Pledge of Allegiance/New Pledges
Additional Notes: *Only six of America's states have pledges guiding residents to proclaim their allegiance. *Please assist the states that lack a pledge listed below with pledge proposals. Included in the list is Washington, D.C.. As we have learned from Dr. Colbert, D.C. is not part of America, but you can create a pledge for them too *Notes: By the way, whoever wrote some of the pledges on this page has noticeably falsified these pledges. I find it particularly rude. The topics that are covered on the rest of this page are discriminate, and I hope someone will take the time to fix it to it's true identity. * It may help if you added something about the State or what they are commonly known for (See New York pledge and Texas Republic Pledge) * Alabama Pledge : Alaska Pledge I pledge aligence to Alaska And to all the nice Eskimos it may hold too cold for which is old to the president we shall honor He is the president, we must show some respect ' Arkansas Pledge "I Salute the Arkansas Flag With Its Diamond and Stars. We Pledge Our Loyalty to Thee." Colorado Pledge: ''I pledge allegiance to the state of Colorado where snow falls all year long, you can ski in August, and ride your horse down the middle of the street. White water rafting, dog racing, and gay parades can't be compared to our state fair. Amen! Connecticut Pledge You all students shall attend '' ''Yale University. If you shall not, '' ''you are a dumbass. Delaware Pledge ''All hail Denzel Washington and Adolf Hitler! '' Florida Pledge I pledge allegiance to the Sunshine State. With Respect and Loyalty I honor it as: one nation, under god, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all! Georgia Pledge I pledge allegiance to the georgia flag and the principels for wich it stands for: wisdom, justice, and moderation. Hawaii Pledge '' "I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all."' (A MOMENT OF SILENCE AFTER PLEDGE) Idaho Pledge I pledge Alligence to the Great State of North Idaho (everything above the "Riggins-Dixon Line") and the US Forest Service should leave and take all illegal Californians and Southern Idahoians with them! Illinois Pledge Iowa Pledge Kansas Pledge Kentucky Pledge *Note: Home of the Kentucky Derby, the Bluegrass state, basball was invented there Louisiana Pledge original pledge text Maine Pledge We are not Canada. Maryland Pledge I pledge allegiance to the crab, and to the Bay, for which it stands and how delicious they are to eat. The Inner Harbor is the greatest place on Earth. One nation under God. Massachusetts Pledge Michigan Pledge I pledge Allegiance to the flag of the United States of America. ANd to the republic for which it stands One nation Under god, indivisible,With liberty And Justice For All!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Minnesota Pledge I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the Great state of Minnesota. And in this world, where ‘er I roam, Minnesota will be my home. Beautiful, tolerant, strong and free, Minnesota is part of me. and i love slade Mississippi Pledge Im talkin about the minnesota pledge btw. Missouri Pledge The elementary school I attended from 1967-1969 followed the pledge to the flag with the following: (The Pledge of Allegiance to the State of Missouri:) I pledge allegiance also to the State of Missouri and to the ideals for which it stands. United with other states for the benefit of all, we march forward to a greater America. Montana Pledge I like to eat cheesse if you have diabetes this might not be good for you but whate'er LIndsey milka whatttt Nebraska Pledge We, the corn worshippers, pledge to be true to the corn stalks. We will always be true to the fields of golden kernels, and our beloved Big Red NU Huskers. And we, the people of Nebraska, pledge to always make you aware that we bust our butts to kick yours. We pledge show all that we're not the hillbillies you think we are. AMEN! Nevada Pledge New Hampshire Pledge New Jersey Pledge I woke up this morning, got a blue moon in my eye I broke my father's legs today, and I thought that he would cry. I'm in sanitation, and every night I take out the trash. You'll be sure to turn away, when I give you this wad of cash. Liberty is our airport Toxic is our air Quit looking at my fat pasta gut It's not polite to stare This great state is sandwiched Between Philly and the Apple My family likes it in Atlantic City Is that idea so hard to grapple? May Gawd cut my tongue out, if I dare speak a lie - I will love Bruce Springsteen till the day I die. New Mexico Pledge I salute the flag of the state of New Mexico. The zia symbol, of perfect friendship, among united cultures. Saludo a la bandera del estado de Nuevo Mexico. El simbolo zia de amistad perfecta entre culturas uniadas. ;)Media:Example.ogg New York Pledge You looking at me??? You looking at me??? There ain't nobody else here So you must be looking at me!!! __________ New York is the Apple of my eye and heart The only place in America that is a state and island city. The Bull and Bear was invented here It's home of Lady Liberty's docking chair. The sidewalk eating is great and I vow to see a broadway show every day! If not for the other states, New York would be the only state. A state of mind, the state for me, above all pledges that I see. North Carolina Pledge I pledge allegiance to North BY GOD Carolina, home of the Pump and Munch, asked for by name, and the drinking for which it stands. One state under CAROLINA BLUE skies, sitting on top of that piece of crap state, South Caraloosers, home of that lily livered lying SC scum, Stephen Colbert (and that T -aint silent!) With liberty and justice for most! (OK, maybe not most. Some? Well, at least those that can afford it!) --Godofpie 07:30, November 20, 2009 (UTC)' 2nd North Carolina Pledge I pledge allegiance to the Tar Heel State and the lungs we've filled with cancer. And to voter privilage, for which we snatch, with Voter ID and gerrymandering, as assholes we will not fail. North Dakota Pledge North Dakota isnt a state, so it dosent get a pledge! Ohio Pledge I salute the flag of the state of Ohio and pledge to the Buckeye State respect and loyalty. I pledge allegiance to Ohio where the buckeyes abound Where was born Roy Rogers and Joe E Brown, Where to his nose raised Danny Thomas his finger And the Hungarian Hot Dog loved by Mash's Clinger. All from Ohio, you rock, boys! Oklahoma Pledge I saluate the flag of the state of Oklahoma. It's symbols are of Peace, Rebublicans, and Hating Gay People. Oregon Pledge Pennsylvania Pledge I pledge allegiance to the bell......... Rhode Island Pledge South Carolina Pledge SECTION 1-1-670. Official pledge to State flag. The pledge to the flag of South Carolina shall be as follows: "I salute the flag of South Carolina and pledge to the Palmetto State love, loyalty and faith." South Dakota Pledge Tennessee Pledge Three white stars on a field of blue, G od keep them strong and ever true, It is with love and pride that we, S alute the flag of Tennessee, Texas Pledge Honor the Texas flag, I pledge allegiance to the, Texas, one state, under god, one and indivisible Utah Pledge Vermont Pledge I pledge allegiance to the flag of the The Earth, and to the planet for which it stands, one world, indivisible with liberty and justice for all! Washington Pledge Washington D.C. Pledge I pledge my nose to which it smells, Primo blow, blessed by Saint Marion. To which I load my gat, to protect against the criminals, In the district, and on the Hill. West Virginia Pledge I pledge alligiance to the state, that not much really happens in except boring things that I enjoy and treat with absolute respect and hour our state for witch in the country I vowe to love and respect . Wisconsin Pledge I Pledge Allegiance to the flag of the great state of Wisconsin Where Green and Gold run through our blood And cows outnumber people To the badgers whom we adore and pray they win on saturday Feel free too come smell our Dairy Air Wyoming Pledge i pledge allegance to the flag of the usa and to the republic for which it stands one nation, under GOD, indivisible and liberty and justice for all 16:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC)Pledge 2.0 16:44, May 2, 2011 (UTC)sam smith i hate bitches like kamryn suck on reese's balls Category:"Is that you John Wayne?" " Is This ME?"